Fate
by XxSoundofWinterxX
Summary: Marek Cross is the last descendant of a royal bloodline with incredible abilities. However, in a world with the likes of heros like the Avengers, he struggles to create an ordinary life for himself while hiding his abilities from the public eye. When the world faces a threat like its never seen before, will Marek step up and accept what fate has in store for him?


**Hey guys! So this is the start of the first fan fic i've ever uploaded to the site. Just a few quick bits of information, the story contains references from the Final Fantasy XV Universe, but does indeed take place in the current Marvel Cinematic Universe, with some changes made on my end to fit the story! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 1! Feel free to leave a review and some constructive criticism! Sorry for the short chapter but i promise they will get a longer as the story progresses!**

* * *

Marek Cross stared out at the California coast from the grassy roadside, taking in a deep breath of ocean air. He was trying to take it all in, the sound of the seagulls squawking overhead, the unmistakable smell of the salt water. He'd been in California only a month now, moving from the East Coast to a small town an hour outside of San Jose. He'd welcomed the change in atmosphere, the city had always felt too crowded and claustrophobic. He felt lost more often than not. So far, it seemed like this move was exactly what he needed.

He glanced down at his phone. It read 6:21, definitely time for him to start heading back towards his place. A month later there were still boxes to unpack and furniture to set up and he knew that procrastinating was just delaying the inevitable. May as well get a move on tonight and see what he could finish up.

* * *

It didn't take him very long to get home, one of the perks of using a motorcycle more often than his truck. As he pulled the Yamaha into the garage of his place he heard a commotion from next door. He hadn't really met his neighbors yet, he assumed they were either college kids or just out of college. The commotion was coming from a girl pushing a boy out of the house. Bad breakup. Man had he been on her end of the spectrum more than his fair share of times. He did his best to ignore the commotion, if life had taught him anything it was that he was better of minding his own business and not letting people get to close to him. He did manage a glance over in the direction of the disturbance and he couldn't help but notice the girl was gorgeous. Short, maybe 5'2, 5'3. Dark brown skin, black hair with the exception of the remnants of blonde hair dye at the tips. She had a ferocity about her, it immediately made him feel sorry for the guy currently scrambling for his car. It would suck to lose something like that.

He walked into the house, leaving the couple to their own devices. Again, it wasn't much of his business and he wasn't going to spend the rest of his night trying to decipher what may or may not have gone wrong in a relationship with a girl he'd only seen once. He made his way to the living room to assemble the TV stand. Something about a flat screen sitting on the floor bothered him. It didn't exactly scream maturity. A screwdriver appeared in his hand in a flash of blue light and he got to work.

About an hour and a half later he stood up and stretched, the job complete. It was only a little past 8, pretty early in his eyes. He dropped the screwdriver, it disappearing in the same blue flash it appeared in, and headed towards the backyard. There was a fridge out back and a bar that he'd managed to setup within his first few days of moving in. He chuckled at the thought of his priorities. The best part about California was that the weather was always nice enough to be outside, so he took advantage of it often. It was a cloudless night the stars were shining brighter than he'd ever cared to remember. He drank and took it all in, only interrupted by the faint sound of sniffling coming from the other side of the fence.

He listened for a moment, almost considering going back in. But his mind drifted back to a few years back when he'd gone through something similar and it tugged at his heart. He slowly walked over to the fence and knocked lightly. "Hey uhh…I don't want to be forward or rude or anything but it sounds like you could use a friend." He could tell by her scuffling that she hadn't realized he'd come out. He hoped he hadn't embarrassed her. "Its fine. I kinda caught a bit of what happened earlier and i-"

"Its ok! Im fine!" The reply from the other side of the wooden fence was sharp and short, followed by the sound of a sliding glass door opening and slamming shut.

"Smooth Marek. Real smooth." He whispered to himself before finishing his drink and going inside. Maybe he'd head to bed early after all.


End file.
